


smoke still calls

by mothfroth



Category: Bandoms, Twenty One Pilots, tøp
Genre: Gen, I'm so sorry!!, One Shot, Suicide Attempt, Trigger Warning: Fire, smoke, trigger warning: self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothfroth/pseuds/mothfroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler wakes up to Josh screaming his name. His bedroom door is outlined with bright orange light. (Sad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	smoke still calls

**Author's Note:**

> written in iPod notes and not edited or spell checked. [SORRY]

"Tyler get up!!" Josh was screaming. He felt his eyes opening but he could barely see anything. Bright orange framed his doorway, or was that Josh's hair?  
Josh shook his shoulders, hard, it almost hurt. "Tyler get the fuck out of bed the house is on fire!" Tyler knew this, somehow, before Josh told him. The house groaned.  
He had left all of his burners on, after all.  
He had dumped lighter fluid on his curtains and piled them all over.  
He had taken too many sleeping pills and curled up on his bed.  
He had felt ready, too.  
Josh slapped him.  
"God fucking damn it Tyler you can't fucking die in here get up!" He screamed. He was coughing, the room was full of black evil smoke. Tyler was breathing shallow short breaths, he didn't mind.  
Josh walked to the door and peered through, a beam from the ceiling crashed down in front of him and he shouted as wisps of flame licked at the doorway.  
Josh was officially terrified and angry. He grabbed Tyler under his arms and pulled him from his bed.  
"Josh..." Tyler tried to say, but he voice was a whisper and Josh either didn't hear or was ignoring him. Tyler's breaths were getting deeper as he woke up more. The smoke was clogging his lungs and he felt like it was ripping at every orifice on his face.  
The smoke said lay down Tyler.  
The smoke said the flames were growing.  
Josh said "Stay alive, Tyler."  
He was repeating that in his ear.  
Stay alive, Tyler.  
Tyler was awake fully, and he could move his limbs. He wanted to climb out the window, and climb the vines and ribbing on the walls to safety and to Josh but-  
Lay down Tyler, the smoke said.  
It seemed to swirl around his wrists and his thighs and every other nasty scarred part of his body.  
We know, Tyler.  
You asked for this, Tyler.  
Tyler tried to speak but the smoke was inside him, choking him and his eyes stung and he was crying.  
Josh saw him walk towards the door, towards the fire.  
"No-" He ran to him and he grabbed his arm and he pulled and the smoke was choking him too.  
The smoke said Tyler, he isn't your friend. He doesn't want you to die.  
He's selfish. The smoke said.  
Josh lifted Tyler up, and over to the windowsill.  
He pushed him through.  
Tyler rolled down a rough ladder rung after rung and hit the ground hard. He cried out in indeterminate pain because he wasn't sure if he broke his arm or his entire body.  
Josh slid down the ladder after him and grabbed him under the arms.  
"We have to get away from the house just-" He coughed and fell, taking Tyler with him. "Just to the other side of the street Ty..." He was choking and rasping and he couldn't move. Tyler was just staring at the house. His house.  
He had made this happen.  
He had broken his arm.  
He had nearly killed Josh in a fire.  
Him.  
The smoke still called to him.  
Tyler, come back inside.  
Tyler, we know you did this.  
Tyler he isn't your friend!  
Tyler don't walk away.  
Tyler come back.  
Just the other side of the street, Josh had said.  
So Tyler hooked his uninjured arm under Josh's shoulder and dragged him there.  
He'd feel all this tomorrow.  
He'd remember why he did this.  
All that mattered right now was Josh. Josh had to live.  
Josh was his best friend.  
Josh didn't want him to die.


End file.
